Obsession
by KianajLau
Summary: So, maybe Annabeth becomes slightly obsessed with Percy since he helped her out with her… situation, but that doesn't mean he won't grow used to it and end up loving it and her. - Cheesy summary, I know! Bickering in the beginning, Percabeth fluff later, and slightly (very) OOC parts for Annabeth- hopefully, my reasoning will make sense of that. Percabeth Mortal AU. Unknown Fan!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't need your help, so please, just leave me alone." She threw my hand off her shoulder. " _Sir._ " She threw a glare at me over her shoulder as she turned away and ran back down the path- opposite the way she'd originally been heading.

Ouch. I'd just been trying to help her. She was, what? Two years younger than me? I was just doing the right thing! And I _specifically_ asked her _not_ to call me 'Sir' because it made me feel old.

Should I chase after her..? I groaned, "What the heII do I have to lose?" I ran down the paved path along the woods, "Miss! Miss!" She was fast. Really fast. I sped up, running faster as I tried to catch up to a _girl_ who was _younger_ than me. I could just hear Rachel chiding in my head, 'disgraceful, Perce… disgraceful'.

I eventually caught up to her. I didn't know how to get her to stop, because I doubted she would listen to me if I asked her to, 'kindly please stop running so we may talk'. I snorted and the girl looked over at me before taking off faster. I inwardly cursed. Maybe it was out of desperation, but for some reason, I let out a yell and…

Tackled her. I tackled the girl onto the ground. To be fair, I pushed us off to the side on the grass. But, I did push her down the hill into the thicket of trees before the lake rather than on the green grass beside the road. 'Disgraceful…'

She looked up at me, spitting hair out of her mouth and saliva into my face. So there's a new way of hitting two birds with one stone. Once she got all of her hair off her face, she glared at me. I didn't return the glare, I just looked her. Despite the layers of grime and filth on her face, she looked beautiful. Her honey-blonde princess curls were fanned out on the ground around her. Her gray eyes bored into my own and I felt like she could see into my soul. Her lips formed a pout. A glorious, glorious- "Gah! What'd you do that for?" That glorious, glorious pout had spit her saliva into my face. Again.

"I… wanted to help." I didn't know why, but there was something in the back of my mind nagging me to help her. Maybe it was because I could relate. Sure, I never ran away from home, but I remember feeling just as lost as she was probably feeling right now.

The girl scoffed, "Yeah right, help in what? Breaking even _more_ of my bones?" I was surprised to hear that but didn't let it show through. "No, you just seem like a person who needs help." She snorted and I winced, "Not like that. I just- you were digging through my trash, and I just thought that maybe…" I trailed off when I noticed how her eyes had looked less defiant and more defeated now. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, and for a second, she looked scared.

I softened, "Hey, if you need somewhere to stay..?" I didn't finish my question, and I hadn't had to either. It was open ended and was just an offer. Whether or not to accept it was up to her.

She glanced at me warily for a few seconds before finally deciding on the, in my opinion, lame excuse of, "my parents will worry," because obviously if they were the worrying type of parents she wouldn't have run away. And if she didn't run away, she had some serious explaining on her part for how she looked. But, I couldn't force her to do or accept anything against her own will.

I sighed, turning around, "It was nice to meet you…" I let her fill in her name, but she never did. I nodded curtly, _all righty then_ , and began walking forward, back home. I could hear the hesitation in her voice, but the words were firm, "I do need somewhere to stay." I smiled.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it's short, but it's something! Hopefully tomorrow will be a better writing day (visiting grandfather at cemetery, family 'linner', and taking a shower with stitches on my foot (four, to be precise, and I had to tie bags around my foot so water wouldn't seep in and irritate it) so it was busy today). Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

She was an odd one, I'll tell you that. When we reached my front door, she kept on making comments about the architecture and how she could just tell the foundation of the house was, uh… wobbly? I had no idea what she was talking about, and when we walked through my doors, her eyes began to tear up. "Just the smoke," she'd brushed it off.

I'd just shrugged and told her to sit in the living room. She took off her shoes at the front doorway and then ran to the bathroom. She was in there for about fifteen minutes before coming out nearly a completely different person.

her hair was brushed, down, and swinging behind her shoulders. Her face was clean of grime, with makeup now on it, and so were her arms and other parts of her bare skin that were revealed. Her jacket was no longer inside-out, I hadn't even noticed it was, and revealed the nice brown fabric of the outside. She'd ripped the dirty parts of her jeans so they actually looked pretty decent. _She_ looked pretty decent.

"You look…"

"Beautiful!" My mother walked in and patted the girl's cheeks. "Percy," she began, turning to me, "who's this lovely lady you've brought home?" She didn't give me time to answer, "Oh, she's so beautiful! Are you taking her to prom? I always thought you'd be better to remain as friends with Rachel anyway." I blushed and the girl frowned.

"Um, no. This is… um," I gestured to the girl to introduce herself, "Annabeth." Mom smiled, "Just Annabeth? Or is there a last name?" She rubbed her arm, "Um, no, just… just Annabeth." She looked uncomfortable so I put my arm around her waist gently and moved her forward to the kitchen, where Mom was finishing up with cooking dinner. "Can I talk to Annabeth in the kitchen?" Mom raised an eyebrow, "Oh, of course. I get it. No need for a fussy old lady like me when you find yourself a little lady lover." She muttered the last part playfully, just loud enough for us to hear but quiet enough to make it seem like she hadn't wanted us to hear that.

I felt my neck begin to heat up and hoped my cheeks weren't red. I turned to Annabeth, laughing sheepishly, "Moms, right?" She looked to the food that was cooling on the kitchen counters, "Right. So, should we put this on the dining table?" I looked at her curiously, "Please, you're our guest, you shouldn't have to do that. I just dragged you here so you could tell me a bit about yourself. I don't really want my Mom knowing I brought a complete stranger home. I mean, sure, Mom's sweet enough to let you stay, but, you know… yeah."

She nodded, "Yeah…" She put her arms behind her on the counter and proper herself up to jump back on it, but then decided against it and just leaned against it. "No, no, it's fine. Go on." She looked hesitant. "Okay. Um, thanks." She sat up on the counter and looked at me. I looked back at her. "You're sure it's okay?" I nodded cautiously. What was with this girl?

I hopped on the counter myself to reassure her and she visibly relaxed. "So… back story?" She shook her head. I sighed, "Simple facts. We'll take turns. Go."

"I have two step-brothers."

"I have a step-dad."

"My favourite color is gray."

"Mine's blue."

"I want to be an architect."

"I'm a swimmer…"

"I've got ADHD and dyslexia."

"Same here."

"Cool."

"Cool…"

We both laughed. "Is that all I should know?" My question was harmless, really, but she stiffened slightly and looked at me strangely. "Nah," she said casually, "nothing else. Except for the fact that I think you're incredibly ¡diotic for bringing a _complete_ stranger home." I laughed and she relaxed slightly. "Not a 'complete' stranger. I saw you digging through my trash. I'd say that makes us pretty close."

"Yeah, so you've been wearing Finding Nemo boxers up until a week ago?" My neck burned again and I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly too. "Nah, those were just a pair that had a hole in them. Still got my Flounder ones though."

"From The Little Mermaid?"

"Yeah? So?" She snickered and I flushed again. I could handle Rachel, so why not Annabeth? I groaned, "Please stop." She didn't. "Let's just…" I sighed, watching as her laughter didn't die down in the slightest. I grinned, "C'mon, I'll get the plates and stuff and you can carry the food."

* * *

"Oh, Annabeth, it's been such a pleasure having you over. Are you sure you can't stay?" Annabeth nodded and gave a regretful smile. "My parents will… worry if I'm not home." It was only a short, almost unnoticeable pause, but I could tell it was a lie and had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "But thank you so much Mis-" she caught herself, "-ally. Thank you, _Sally_." My mom smiled warmly and I was slightly surprised but very pleased. Mom hadn't let Rachel even call her Ms. Sally until weeks after we were friends. And Rachel only got to first name basis a few weeks ago. "Let me walk you home, at least." Why, why, _why_. Say no, say no, say _no_. "No, it's fine." Wait, no! "No, please. I need to burn off all the food I just ate. Love you, Mom!" I took Annabeth's hand and dragged her out. When we passed the gate I stopped by the trash bins, "Need anything? It's free," I teased. She laughed and punched me lightly on the arm. "No, I'm fine. Might come back later, though."

We both laughed and rounded the corner. We took the path right next to the lake, not the one where I'd first met her today, but the one at the bottom of the hill. We walked in a comfortable silence. My hand began sweating. Oh gods, Percy. Now is not the time to think about how- ew. This is disgusting. I'm so sorry Annabeth.

And then we were out of the small woods and rounded the corner so the park. "Okay," she let go of my hand. "thanks." I looked around. There weren't even any houses around here, just convenience stores. "You live in the park?"

"'Course not. I'll just wait for my parents to pick me up. I sent them a text earlier. It might be a while until they come, though, so you should go." I hesitated. I didn't really want to go, but I didn't really want to stay either. "No. I'm staying." I sat down on a swing and began kicking back and forth, bringing myself higher up with each kick. "Push me!" I imitated a little kid and pretended to squeal when she did so. I failed miserably when I tried to reach a pitch that was too high and began coughing. Annabeth just laughed at me and patted my back _really_ hard, trying to dislodge the spit in my throat. That made me cough even harder.

She helped me off the swing and guided me to the sandbox, sitting me down on the wooden side. She laughed lightly until I stopped coughing and then sighed. She didn't say anything after that, she just sighed. She didn't strike me as the kind of girl to expect a guy to ask her how she was doing or tell her what to do. If she wanted you to know something, she'd tell you. At least, I assumed so.

We sat in silence, waiting for the other to start speaking. There was a lot on my mind, but one question that stood out the most, so, being me, I asked it, "Who are your parents?" Her deep, calmed breathing hitched slightly and her next intake of air was shaky. It was a few moments before she responded, but I felt that if I rushed her, she would've snapped at me and then punched me in the balls. "Frederick and Athena Chase." I felt like laughing in disbelief. "You mean, Frederick Richest-Guy-In-The-World Chase?" She nodded bitterly. I laughed, "There are so many things wrong with your lie, first off, who's Athena? His wife is-"

"My step-mom."

"He doesn't even have a daughter he has-"

"Two sons, my step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew. Yeah, I'm kind of a secret."

Wow. Just wow. "Really?" She nodded. "The step-monster always hated my mom. Mom had cheated on my father and before I was born and gave birth to my older brother Malcolm. He forgave her I came along shortly after." I opened my mouth, but she cut me off, "Nobody knows about Athena because they'd eloped. She'd given up her job at the architectural firm where she was getting a promotion and went away with Father. She was forgotten, but he'd used all her money for dumb history stuff and slowly gained fame through it. While she was famous, she cheated, when he became famous, he cheated. I didn't even know until after Mom died. When she died in the hospital, he came in with two boys and a strange lady and told me they were my new family. Bobby and Matthew were four at the time. _Four._ " She sounded pained.

"Sure, I hated my father for cheating and I hated that she-devil, but I would've loved to have grown up with siblings. Malcolm never lived with us for Father hated him. The step-monster hated me after. Said I wasn't 'part of this family anymore'." She used air quotes angrily and picked up a rock, throwing it at the playground equipment, cracking the plastic window of the 'battle ship'. I was shocked, but she didn't even seem to notice it. I took her hand and dragged her somewhere else before anyone saw us. It wasn't that big of a deal that if someone found it they'd have the person arrested, but it wasn't also that small of an issue that if someone found us we wouldn't have to pay a fine, or whatever. "I don't know. He's just been so busy now. She's been making me do all the chores, making me earn extra money so she can lie to him when he comes home and show that 'hey, it was payday today!'." She kicked a rock.

I patted her arm. "My last name's supposed to be Jackson." I froze for a second as I heard her scoff and ended up tripping on my feet. She didn't notice though- too lost in thought. "A common last name, so no one will know I was ever a Chase. I don't even get to live with them, yet all my things are there. I have to stay there all day, watch over the kids, and do everything _she_ should be doing, and if I'm resting, even for five minutes, it can't be in that house. I have to take care of the kids tomorrow though and they don't trust me with keys so I have to stay over tonight. I'm 'probably going to sell it and have people rob us'. That doesn't even make sense! If I did that, I might as well just steal the things myself! It would've made more money than a stup¡d _key_." She kicked at the ground again, muttering a string of colourful curse words.

I wasn't sure I believed her. I mean, sure, I felt bad for her. Wearing ragged clothes, digging through trash, trying to impress… someone. She was obviously troubled, to say the least, and I wanted to help her. "Shall I walk you home?" I offered her hand but she only snorted, "Shall? Really? Oh, yes, we may, my good sir. But please go on before me, heaven's forbid you see my… ankles!" She had a horribly hilarious accent and pulled up her jeans to show her ankles when she said the last part. I couldn't help laughing. She rolled her eyes and slapped my shoulder;

"But seriously, which way is the house?" She pointed in a vague direction. "Somewhere over…" She spun one-eighty degrees on her heel and then moved her arm in a straight line between the two points where she'd been facing, "in that general direction… I think." I laughed again, "You're a funny one, Chase. I'd like to keep you around." She rolled her eyes, a habit I'd grown fond of, despite our short amount of time spent together, "What? So I'm like a pet now? You better not make me upset or I'll pee all over your leg." It was the funniest threat, if you could even call it that, ever, but I didn't laugh. She was looking at me, dead serious, and I felt the urge to pee all over my own leg.

But the glare vanished and she laughed lightly, "ldiot. You thought I'd ever grace you with my blessed urine?" I laughed and ran ahead of her. "Ditching me already now, huh, Percy?" I turned to jog backward, "Nah, I'll never leave you." I winked, "I just don't want to accidentally catch a glimpse of your 'heaven's forbid!" cankles!" She bent down and picked up a rock. A rock? She kissed it, leaving a red lipstick mark on it, held it up, and then lazily brought her arm back. She held the rock like a football, squinting slightly in my direction.

I knew my eyes had visibly widened when she cankled- I mean cackled. I turned around and ran. I should've tried out for track all those years ago instead of swim. We ran for gods know how long before she sprinted to catch up, threw the rock somewhere back in the park, and tackled me to the ground. We rolled down a hill, a very familiar hill, and I realized it was the same hill I'd pushed her down earlier that day. We'd somehow circled around the park and ran back through the woods.

When we stopped rolling she was under me, my arms on either side of her, propping myself up by my elbows. I looked down at her. She was pouting slightly, but she wasn't spitting in my face. That was always a plus.

But thinking about her pouty lips… Gods, she's so beautiful. I leaned down slightly. I closed my eyes and I saw hers flutter shut. And then a sharp stinging sensation buzzed along my cheek. "What the heII?" Annabeth shoved me off her and stood up, brushing herself off. "You just tried to kiss me!" I glowered, "I should be 'what the heII'-ing you! What the heII?" She took long strides to me before sighing and offering her hand. I took it, and, just as I regained my balance, she pushed me. "What the heII?" I chased after her. She laughed in delight and I was glad she forgot about the entire kissing thing.

'Disgraceful'. Oh, can it Rachel. I caught up to her and shoved her lightly, not wanting to shove her to the ground, because look how the other times turned out. She laughed as she stumbled, nearly falling, and I cheered as I stuck my tongue out at her. "Loser!" I taunted. We were back in the park and I felt like a little kid. I felt happy. "Na na na boo boo! You can't catch me!" I ran, yelling gleefully at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, you're _so_ gonna get it!" She chased me, and after that I chased her and the cycle really just hadn't stopped. I had no idea how long we'd been out, but when I checked the time. It was well past midnight. I frowned, yawning. The excitement and fooling around really took its toll on me. "Well, you better get back home. Won't your parents worry?" She and I could both hear the mocking one in my voice as we both knew her 'parents' didn't even care. "Yeah, sure."

"Want me to walk you back home?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll find their house soon enough." I frowned as she said 'their' house instead of regarding it as an 'our' but brushed it off.

"Okay, then." I yawned. I would've walked her home but I was just too tired. "See you later, Chase." She waved goodbye to me and I 'bid her farewell' to which she showed me her ankles in reply to. I promptly pretended to faint and she laughed. We teased each other and shouted across streets as we made our way to our separate homes until we could no longer hear the other. But the remnant of her voice would forever be with me.

My eyes widened in realisation of what I'd just said- thought, whatever.

 _Fvck_.

* * *

 **I just discovered that cankles is an actual medical issue. I didn't want to use it, but I did. I, myself, am an American kid (My mom is chinese though and Dad has Singaporean parents. He was born and raised in the US and I was... born there (and have a US passport (living in Singapore right now (woohoo…) and vacationing in China (WOOHOO))) am more… _cultured_ than other kids. I've been to six of the seven continents, have been to around or over thirty countries and have studied in many schools in Asia and in Virginia (US). But many Americans are oblivious and sort of… insensitive. Sam and Colby (LOVEEEE THEM!) made a vines like 'following fat people around' while playing the trumpet or whatever. It was kind of funny, but _really_ inconsiderate. That man got _really_ angry and I don't blame him.**

 **So, yes, Percy isn't mean, but he's just slightly clueless, like all other Americans, about other people's feelings (worded that wrong, Percy is super sweet) and serious medical conditions like cankles. I felt bad for putting it in, but don't joke about these things like getting diabetes or having dimensia. A classmate/friend once made a joke about it and he got scolded at. It's not funny. I take after my daddy a lot and it's pretty much guaranteed that I'm going to have diabetes growing up as well. Wearing glasses (thanks for them great genes, Daddy! (sarcasm… but I still got lots of his good traits and love him lots, so I don't really care)) was poo poo (I have ortho-k contact lenses now (overnight contacts) so I'm okay and don't have to wear them). But, it's just not funny…**

 **I leave China tomorrow so I wanted to get in an update today! LATERRRRRR!**


	3. AN

Hi, so I'm just going to put this AN in a bunch of stories and... well, I just reread all of my stories and now I want to continue some of those, so I'll probably write them tomorrow. When I post this, don't expect an update immediately. Not even within a few days. maybe a week or so. I am posting this to notify you all that I will START writing again, and I also reread a lot and found a lot of typos and errors. So, yeah. These are the stories I want to continue and... yeah.

~ KianajLau, November 10, 2017. Besides, Star's Magic, I've been pretty inactive. Sorry.

AN WILL BE DELETED ONCE CHAPTERS ARE UP, BECAUSE AN'S ARE HORRIBLE WHEN YOU'RE EXPECTING FIVE CHAPTERS AND THERE ARE ONLY FOUR BECAUSE THERE ARE AN'S AND UGGHHHH


End file.
